hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Motto
Chris Motto was a contestant on Season 18 of Hell's Kitchen. He is currently in the competition. Personality Motto was one of the more level headed of the rookies as he did not argue unless provoked, and was not arrogant to a fault. He is also one of the more consistent chefs, becoming one of the strongest links on the red team. Season 18 Episode 1/2 When the sixteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen, they were welcomed by Marino and the Sous Chefs, and were given butternut squash risotto for lunch. Motto was the first rookie to explain his credentials, revealed that he has been the Executive Chef at a French-Creo restaurant for five years despite not going to culinary school, and was not intimidated by his competition. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Motto revealed his barbecue shrimp and grits, went up against T, and he was the first person from the red team to have his dish judged by Ramsay. When Ramsay had him taste T's grits, he claimed that the sauce was bland, but Ramsay disagreed with and felt that it tasted delicious. He presented his shrimp and grits with Louisiana barbecue sauce, and while they were praised for the shrimps being beautiful along with the sauce, T and Ramsay agreed that the grits needed salt, and he scored 3 points. The rookies won the challenge after a tie at 29, and they were rewarded with dinner at Josiah Citrin’s Charcoal, with Ramsay joining them along with Citrin. During the Creative Risotto Challenge, Motto was not seen, and he lost the challenge as his dish was not chosen as the top four of the rookies. During prep, Motto wanted to prove himself even though he was scared. During dinner service, he was on the garnish station. He was not seen much, except for expressing disbelief when Scott was caught cooking shrimp for the tableside. The rookies lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he suggested that they nominate the entire fish station, meaning Jose and Scott, as they had the most problems that night. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Marine Service Challenge, Motto was on the garnish station with Gizzy. He was not seen much, the rookies won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a trip to Paramount Ranch, and got to star in their own Western film. During dinner service, Motto was on the appetizer station with Chris. At one point, he had full confidence in his skills, despite being reminded by Ramsay that he had to keep his pan on the stove the entire time. Then, his risotto was crunchy due to his earlier mistake of cooking the dish off the element. Despite that, he got his refire accepted, but Ramsay reminded him to stop cooking with the pan off the element. Both teams were named joint-winners. Episode 4 Before the Winter Soup Challenge, Motto was paired up with Mia on the sledding, and they were the first pair from the rookies to compete. The two crashed before they could reach the finish line, and they lost the pre-challenge. He was the second rookie to have his dish judged, and presented his Southern spiced sweet potato soup. It was praised for having fantastic flavors, but criticized for lacking any acidity despite having a complex base, and he scored six points. The rookies won the challenge 51-41, and they were rewarded with an overnight trip to L’Horizon at Palm Springs, and ate dinner at Sopa. During dinner service, Motto was on the meat station with Kanae. After Chris delayed an order, he got irritated as they should have done so earlier, before saying that Chris’ off timings would screw the brigade system. Despite that, he decided to send up his steaks, but Ramsay discovered that they were overcooked, and that dismayed him as he blamed Chris for that mistake. Despite that, the refire was accepted. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to name two each. Motto was not nominated for elimination, he said goodbye to Gizzy, Kanae, and Mia as they were reassigned to the blue team, and he welcomed Bret, Kevin, and Trev as new teammates as Ramsay decided to end the Rookies Vs. Veterans team format and bring back the battle of the sexes. Episode 5 During the Seven-Way Cooking Challenge, Motto received pan-seared as his cooking method, he was the sixth person from the red team to have his dish judged, and went up against Heather. He made an unknown halibut dish, it was praised for a beautiful presentation, and having a beautiful cook, and he won that round over Heather. The red team lost the challenge 3-5, and they were punished by participating in composting day, which involved mixing all the waste that was accumulated in the 18 seasons of the show, and mixing it with manure that would be arriving soon. During the punishment, Bret asked him if their situation reminded him about life on the farm, and he said that it did as he was a country boy growing up, and that his grandfather would not let him slack off on the punishment, before saying that it was because of him working hard that allowed him to get far in his career. During dinner service, Motto was on the appetizer station with Jose. He was not seen much, except for calling their service hell after Kevin sent up overcooked salmon, the red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he considered Scotley and Bret for elimination, said that he was only giving his honest opinion, and accusing the latter of not walking the walk. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 During the Potato Challenge, Motto was the fourth person from the red team to have his dish judged, and went up against Mia. He made a private version of Sheppard’s pie, it was criticized for being inedible and rare, and he scored 2 points. The red team eventually won the challenge after a tie at 40, and they were rewarded with a trip to Animal Tracks to meet some animals, and ate lunch at Daniel Humm’s Nomad Food truck. During the reward, he said that it was a beautiful day to have some bro time. During the Steak Night dinner service, Motto was on the garnish station. At one point, Trev asked him what the next table was, but he struggled to remember as he was too focused on his garnish. However, Ramsay gave him a quick reminder, but he struggled to recite the order until he called it out properly, and knew that he had to find his voice. The red team eventually won the service. Episode 7 During the Last Man Standing Challenge, Motto wanted to cook the shrimp & grits dish in order to redeem himself after his lukewarm attempt during the Signature Dish Challenge. When it became clear what the real challenge was, he admitted that he did not like it, and when Bret tried to communicate with him on the shrimp & grits, he told the latter was getting too much into it with that dish. Eventually, he was the final person from the red team left in his kitchen. He was the first person from the red team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, went up against Heather, and presented his shrimp & grits. It was praised for tasting extraordinary, he scored that round over Heather, and felt that he redeemed himself. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by participating in delivery day, and shucking corn and peas. During the punishment, Motto felt disappointed that he worked up a sweat for nothing. Because Motto was the final person left in the red kitchen during the previous challenge, he was exempted from participating in the Cook For Your Life Challenge. Episode 8 Before the Tilly Sweet 16 Planning Challenge, a picture of a teenage Motto was shown, looking huskier in the past than he was now. During the cooking, he knew that Tilly knew her food well due to growing up in the food industry. He was paired up with Scotley on the appetizer round, and they went up against Kanae and Roe from the blue team. He made an ahi tuna appetizer, it was praised for the presentation screaming fun, with Tilly loving the sauce, and his dish was added onto the menu. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-4, and they were punished by baking four layered personal cakes for Tilly’s guest, and setting up a mobile photo booth which included origami styled flowers. During the punishment, he felt the pressure of making sure they get their punishment done perfectly for Tilly. During the Tilly Sweet 16 dinner service, Motto was on the fish station with Bret. At one point, admitted to loving the adrenaline rush of service, and got his entrée accepted. After Bret served burnt sweet potato fries, he annoyingly told the former not to sell them if they were going to be sent back. After the blue team got kicked out of service, he, along with Jose and Scotley, were called in to complete their remaining tables. The red team won the service, and while clearing down, Ramsay praised him for his best performance yet. Episode 9 Back at the dorms, Bret warned Motto that Ariel was a gangster bitch who could cook. During the Chinese Cuisine Challenge, Motto decided to go up against Ariel from the blue team as he wanted to beat the best, and their protein was duck breast. During the cooking, he decided to cook his duck breast three ways, felt that Ariel was not as technical as she thought she was, and declared that he would not quack under pressure. He was the fourth person from the red team to have his dish judged, and presented his three-way duck. It was criticized for having raw peppercorn in the dish, with one bite destroying any flavor, he lost that round over Ariel won that round, and he felt that he made a mistake going up against Ariel. The red team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by baking fortune cookies, and stuffing the fortunes inside them. During the punishment, he complained that his back was hurting. During prep, Motto reminded the men that there were four women in the blue kitchen, and refused to be embarrassed that night. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station. At one point, he was concerned about the growing animosity between Trev and Scotley, and hoped the team would work together. When Trev and Jose were struggling on fish, he annoyingly felt that they were going nowhere. After Ramsay showed the men Ariel's perfectly cooked lamb, he called it a slap in the face. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he considered Trev and Scotley for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 10 While going back to the dorms, Motto agreed with Scotley's elimination, and had faith that Jose would bounce back, with the two hugging it out in the dorms. Before the Blind Taste Test, Motto said that he would start his Italian meal with wine. He was the second person from the red team to compete, and went up against Mia. He correctly guessed banana, pickle, and black pepper but incorrectly guessing peanut butter, yet saving Trev from any punishments. During Bret's turn, he only got the spaghetti cannon punishment. The red team eventually lost the challenge 6-10, and they were punished by cleaning up the dining room ahead of a private dinner service for two charities, polish all their silverware, and make fresh gelato by hand. During the punishment, he accused Trev of trying to sabotage them after the latter broke the ice cream maker, while Bret and Jose mocked Trev for his failure in the Blind Taste Test. Before the Charity Night dinner service, Motto said that he was humbled to cook for St. Jude Children’s Research Hospital as it was that organization that helped his niece. He was in charge of the pan-seared scallops over polenta, and both he and Mia agreed on eight minutes. He was vocal with Trev and Bret on the scallops, but despite having faith in them, Ramsay and him discovered that Trev’s scallops had inconsistent searing on both sides which the latter later attempted to blame on Bret. Despite the men being forced to do a refire, they managed to get the course out a little later after the blue team did. After, he found a huge portion of scallops and believed Trev to be responsible despite the latter blaming Bret yet again. During Jose's course both he and Trev were cooking veal. When six of Jose's veal came back for being raw, he admitted that Trev and himself cooked them, but Jose believed Trev to be more responsible. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Motto and the others were annoyed when Trev attempted to take credit for the Soufflés. He pointed out that the only reason the carbonara course was perfect was because Trev did not cook anything, before reminding the latter about the scallop incident. However, Trev refused to take accountability and instead pushed the incident on Bret and the Veal incident on him, angering all three of his teammates. Motto was not nominated for elimination, but felt upset when Jose was eliminated instead of Trev. While being dismissed, he felt that Trev should have gone home that night, and that the latter needed to carry his own weight to move forward. Episode 11 Back at the dorms, Motto accused Trev about all about being in the glory and not the team. During the Dessert Challenge, Motto decided to do a spin of bread pudding, but felt that Trev was getting overconfident about his dish. He was the first person from the red team to have his dish judged, and went up against Kanae. He made a campfire bread pudding, it was praised for being moist inside, having a great concept, and energizing the dish itself, but criticized for having the milk chocolate muddled in the taste, so he scored 7 points. The red team eventually lost the challenge 11-14, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of 600 pounds of ice, and properly cutting them into ice cubes for service. During the punishment, he was disappointed that Trev and Bret let him down. While Trev got a perfect ice cube, he reminded him that one cube was how much he got on the previous challenge. During dinner service, Motto was on both the appetizer station and garnish station. At one point, he noticed Trev failed to put the crust on the lamb, and when Bret’s halibut looked dirty due to the pan he was cooking on, he dismayingly complained that the men were going nowhere. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate one person for elimination. During deliberation, he struggled to decide between the two as Bret and Trev held up the team that night. At elimination, Motto admitted how embarrassing their service was. He was not nominated for elimination, and while being dismissed, he snarkily said bon voyage to Trev. Episode 12 Before the Black Jackets Challenge, Motto welcomed Mia as a new teammate. During the first challenge, he hoped that there was not a snake in the walls, and grabbed salmon, mushrooms, broccoli, rice, and mascarpone cheese for his dish. During the cooking, Sous Chef Christina noticed the weird combination of ingredients he had, with him noting that it was either go big or go the fuck home. He was the third person to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his citrus glazed salmon with crispy skin and brown sugar mascarpone gremolata. It was praised for a stunning presentation, with Ramsay deeming the removal of the skin as a smart idea, and a beautifully cooked salmon, with the only criticism being that the rice was under seasoned. He lost the challenge to Ariel and Mia, and was forced to compete in the second challenge. During the second Black Jackets Challenge, Motto spun for the first vegetable, and landed on eggplant. During the cooking, he felt that there was no reason to over complicate the dish. He was the second person to have his dish judged, and presented his country styled quail stuffed with bayleaf. While Ramsay deemed it a little awkward due to the raw cauliflower, the quail was delicious. He won the fourth person to receive a black jacket, which he solidified the fact that he belonged in Hell’s Kitchen, and warned the rest of the chefs to watch out for him as he joined Ariel, Mia, and Bret at the Black Jackets Lounge. Later, he welcomed Heather as the final black jacket chef, and while celebrating, he said that he was stoked to be the country boy hanging with the big boys. Episode 13 The next day, the final five received breakfast, and Motto was impressed by the spread of food Ramsay provided them. During the Taste It Now Make It Challenge, he decided not to look at the demo plate for another look like the other chefs, and he wanted to make the dish by memory alone. He used prosciutto, shallots and red wine vinegar in order to recreate Ramsay's dish. He was eliminated from the challenge as he did not use the Canadian bacon to go with the prosciutto, and he lost the challenge to both Ariel and Mia. He was punished by participating in dorm cleaning day. During dinner service, Motto was on the meat station with Bret. At the start of service, Heather asked him for help on her scallops, and he did not mind as he was helping Bret on meat. However, he sent up the scallops as they were already done despite Ariel not being ready on appetizers due to Heather's poor communication. After Bret served a raw New York striploin, he was annoyed that the former was not letting him help him out and being vocal, but managed to get the refire accepted. Then, Heather asked him for help on the salmon refire, and as he wanted to complete a dinner service no matter what, he got the refire accepted, and the Los Angeles Rams table was finished. On the next order, Mia told him that four halibut were needed on the next order, but Heather interjected that six salmon and two halibuts were needed, with Bret interjecting another order. That confused him as he was not getting a firm answer, and as the communication breakdown continued, Ramsay interjected and told the chefs the correct order, before reminding the chefs to stick to one four top at a time. After, he got refocused, and got the halibut accepted. After service, Ramsay asked the final five to name two people for elimination. During deliberation, Motto was considered for elimination by Mia, but he considered the former and Heather for elimination. Motto was not nominated for elimination, but when Ramsay asked him who should go home that night, he said Heather should go home based on her struggles on fish. Nomination history Trivia * In episode 12, he reveals that he has 12 toes. It was humorously confirmed by the writing under his name, "Really has 12 toes." Quotes "Bye Trev, bon voyage. Good luck wherever the fuck you end up...don't make it Baton Rouge". Category:Chef Category:Rookies Vs Veterans Category:Rookies Category:Hot Men Category:Black Jacket